


Invisible

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Smut, alpha!Aoi, omega!Uruha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: Uruha always felt like the invisible member of the pack. He was always staying alone in the pack library staring out the window until one day Aoi, a popular alpha of the pack, quite literally bumped into him. Uruha didn't know just how much his life was going to change just by talking to an alpha who never seemed to notice him before.





	

            Uruha reached up to place the book back on the shelf with the others and turned to move the trolley down to the set of shelves. He sorted the through the books placing them where they belonged. Once the trolley was empty, he walked around the library to pick any loose books laying around. He repeated this throughout the day as the occasional pack member walked in and out, but most the time he was sitting behind his desk in the quiet room.

            Uruha never complained though. It was his job and like all the other omega’s he had to do his job efficiently even if meant being all alone to keep the pack library clean. Uruha would opt out to reading a book when he was really bored. Today though he was walking around when he stopped to look out the large window. The library was on the third floor and had the perfect view of the family pool where a bunch of alphas were lounging around.

            It must have been nice to be born an alpha. Not having to worry about anything or feeling cut off because of work. Being an alpha meant being free. An alpha could choose whatever life they wanted, could choose any job they wished, and could choose the omega they desired. While an omega was trapped with everything being chosen for them and no freedom given to them. They didn’t even have a say in who they wanted to be with, but they had ways of persuasion.

            Uruha was one of six single omegas in a pack of twenty and there was nothing about him that stood out. Not like the other omegas. Ruki was the pack leader’s nephew so he was desired by most of the alphas and the only one who could actually have a say in his mate. Then there was Kai whose smile could make any alpha fall head over heels for him. Tsuzuku had a body like a cat—he just became mated the day before with Ryoga, but they haven’t performed their ritual yet. Hiroto and Mia are both talented artists in music and in drawing. Uruha… well he didn’t see himself as anything special. He was quiet and reserved. Most of the pack really didn’t know him that well, and sometimes forgot about him.

            Uruha grown used to staying in the library alone, looking out at the outside world. His eyes falling on a particular raven haired alpha whenever he was out by the pool. Aoi. Now, Aoi was a prime alpha that all the omegas drooled over, all but one anyways. Ruki had his eyes on another and was trying to get his attention rather than Aoi’s, unlike the other omegas. Hell, even Tsuzuku was going for Aoi until Ryoga courted him. What made Aoi different? He was not only the pack leader’s first born, but he was also expected to be next in line to take over the pack.

            Aoi was currently laying by the pool sunbathing with a few of the omegas sitting around him. They were talking when they all started laughing. Aoi’s bright smile was something worth working all day in the library to see. Uruha leaned against the wall watching the alpha, but at the same time he felt a slight pain in his chest. He was alone in there while Aoi was surrounded by suitable omegas. Aoi would never see him.

             Uruha was leaning on the wall when he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned and smiled when he saw Reita come to look out the window.

“Hey.” Reita said, “Enjoying the view?”

Uruha let out a small laugh. “What can I help you with?”

“Looking for a book, but I don’t know where it’s at.”

“What’s the name of it?”

Reita had a slight blush as he scratched them back of his head. “It’s um… the family recipe book.”

Uruha arched an eyebrow before waving for him to follow. They headed to a few bookshelves where Uruha looked for a moment before grabbing the book. “So who are you cooking for?”

“Well…don’t tell anyone, but I asked Ruki for a private dinner.”

“Oh in that case,” Uruha said taking the book back and flipping through it until he landed on a pasta recipe. “This is one of his favorites.”

Reita took the book back and smiled. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Good luck.” Uruha sung and watched as Reita walked out reading the recipe. “Not that you need it.”

            Uruha was sitting back at the desk as the sun was falling in the sky. He kept looking at the time waiting to go down for dinner. His stomach growled at the thought of a warm meal and he looked forward to seeing Aoi again that day. Uruha let a small smile lift on his face at the thought of the alpha. It wasn’t too much longer before he was getting up to head down, but when he opened the door a familiar alpha walked in.

“Die, what are you doing here?” He asked stepping back.

Die smiled handing over a list. “Shiroyama needs these books by the end of dinner.”

“Oh,” Uruha sighed looking at the list. “Wait…‘that one book about botany?’ I don’t think we have any… ‘Zoology’, ‘that one about the colorful lizards’, ‘Entomology’, ‘radiology?’ What is all of this?”

Die shrugged his shoulders. “Not my problem. Remember by the end of dinner.”

“But…can’t I at least go eat first?”

“What part of by the end of dinner do you not understand? You can get the scraps like usual. Just do what I told you.”

Uruha sighed as Die walked out leaving him alone. His stomach grumbled, but he ignored it as he began looking for the books, Zoology was easy to find, but he had to really hunt for the other ones. They didn’t have any on Radiology, but they did have a book about Radicolous so he grabbed that one. He managed to find a botany book in the science section, and next to it was an Entomology book. The colorful lizards book was his next challenge.

             Uruha was finally walking down the hall towards Shiroyama’s office to drop off the books. He wanted to get some food soon. As he approached the office he heard voices coming down another hallway. They were getting louder as he got closer, but he ignored them. They were laughing as they came walking in, one of them walking backwards. Before Uruha could react, he was knocked down to the floor.

            He groaned sitting up, hearing all the laughter around him. He didn’t know he if was the one being laughed at or the person who fell along with him. As he sat up he felt a warm hand grab his arm.

“Are you okay?” Aoi asked.

Uruha looked at him with wide eyes before nodding. “I-I’m okay.”

Aoi smiled and started gathering the eight books he had dropped. Uruha started picking them up as well as the alphas around them laughed.

“Aoi, are you okay?” Kai asked kneeling next to him along with Hiroto and Mia.

“Aoi are you okay?” The alphas mocked, but Aoi ignored them. He stood up with Uruha and handed the books over to him.

Uruha smiled. “Thanks.”

Aoi nodded, but was being pulled away by the omegas and alphas waiting on him to keep going. Uruha bit his lip smiling as he walked towards Shiroyama’s office. He knocked before stepping in to the pack leader’s office. The older man was sitting at his desk working on some papers as the omega walked over to him. Shiroyama looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

“What’s this?”

“These are the books you asked for. I couldn’t find one about lizards, but I found a few about reptiles you could maybe use. I can go back and look some more if you want me to.”

“Uruha,” He sighed. “I didn’t ask for any books.”

“But…” Uruha froze and closed his eyes. He had been tricked. “I-I’m sorry. I was just confused. I’ll be leaving now.”

As he started walking out Shiroyama called out to him. “Uruha, wait. Who told you to bring me those?”

“Um, Die, but he probably told me someone else. I probably wasn’t listening is all.”

Shiroyama nodded and dismissed him. Uruha brought the books back into the library before he sat down and started crying. He didn’t understand why the alphas were so mean to him.

            The next day, Uruha was once again the library mostly sitting, sometimes wondering. He found himself at the window again looking out at the alphas sitting around the pool. He sighed as he watched Aoi laughing and Kai lying next to him on the pool chair. Aoi looked up towards the window and Uruha felt his face turn red. He quickly looked down and walked away. He found a stack of books on the desk waiting to be put up. Someone must have dropped them off when he was daydreaming.

            As he was re-shelving the books he heard someone walking in. He swallowed hoping it wasn’t another alpha coming to trick him again. His hand started shaking at the thought, but then he smelled chlorine. Uruha turned and saw Aoi walking up to him only wearing his blue swim trunks. Uruha dropped the books in his hands and startled himself. He quickly dropped to pick the books up when Aoi stepped up to help him out again.

“Thanks,” Uruha whispered taking the books back.

“You’re welcome. You know, I didn’t catch your name.”

Uruha felt a pain in his heart. He was invisible to Aoi. “It’s Uruha.”

“What a nice name! It goes lovely with your smell” Aoi said with a smile. “You know, you should come down to the pool some time.”

“I like being inside.” Uruha said shrugging his shoulders.

“So it’s easier you can spy out the window, right?” Aoi was smiling when he said that, but it felt like an insult somehow.

“Are you looking for a book?” Uruha’s voice was shaking as tears were threatening to spill over his eyes. Aoi seemed sense the change in the atmosphere around them. He reached out, but Uruha took a step back.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He said taking a step forward, then stopped. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable or to upset you. I guess my joke wasn’t that funny.”

“I would like… to be left alone. Please.”

“Can I come back later?”

Uruha’s eyes widen. Alphas never asked him permission for anything, ever. “Do what you wish.”

            Aoi had left him without another word, but Uruha still wasn’t able to stop shaking. Just the thought of being near Aoi was making his heart pound. Uruha refused to go to the window anymore that day and when he wasn’t cleaning up, he was sitting at his desk reading, but it seemed nothing was taking his mind off the alpha. Uruha sighed, dropping his head on the desk.

“What has you so bummed out?”

Uruha looked up as Reita stood there. The blonde sat down the book he had borrowed. “Nothing, how did it go?”

Reita laughed nervously. “Yeah, I burnt it. Ruki and I ended up sneaking some leftovers from dinner. Other than that it turned out great. We had a little touching and some other stuff.”

“Careful, Shiroyama will kill you if you mate with Ruki without his permission.”

“I know.” Reita laughed. “Ruki is going to tell him tonight. I’m worried he won’t see me worthy to be Ruki’s mate.”

“You’re more than worthy.” Uruha said. “Ruki is lucky.”

Reita smiled. “Thanks Uruha. So, which alphas are chasing after you?”

Uruha looked down. “I…I don’t even get noticed by any of them unless they need something from me.”

“Hey,” Reita said lifting his chin. “Trust me they notice you. You just need to get out of this library and open up some. You’ll have all the alphas falling for you in no time.”

“I appreciate it, Reita, but let’s be honest, there’s nothing special about me.”

“There are plenty of things special about you. Uruha, you’re smart, you’re beautiful, you have a kind heart, and you’re really are a top prize omega. If Ruki hadn’t caught my heart I might have been going after you.”

Uruha smiled a little. “Thanks.”

            Reita really did try to make Uruha feel good, but the omega only felt lonelier. Reita had to leave so, Uruha was all alone again. He used to enjoy the loneliness, but now it hurt to not have any contact with anyone. Aoi never came to see him that day and Uruha kind of expected it. He saw the alpha at dinner, but he sat so far down the long dining table he doubt Aoi even knew he was there.

            The next day, Uruha was sitting all alone in the library once again. Something was just off with him though. It never bothered him to sit alone like it did now. He laid his head down on the desk for a while, planning on taking a nap when someone walked up to him. He sat up and saw Aoi smiling at him, but this time he was wearing a black shirt and some pants.

“Aoi? What are you doing here?”

The alpha shrugged. “Looking for a book to read. Can you help me out?”

Uruha nodded. “What are you looking to read?”

“Fiction.”

“I need more than that.” Uruha smiled.

“Show me what you have.”

Uruha walked Aoi over to a shelf of fictional books. He waved his hands in front of the books, but Aoi wasn’t looking at them, he was looking at Uruha. Aoi smiled as he reached over to the books with both hands, in the process he trapped Uruha between his arms. Uruha felt his heart pounding and his face burning as he looked into the alpha’s eyes.

            Aoi was smiling as he stepped closer and Uruha swallowed as he moved closer until they were inches apart. Uruha felt his chest burning and his hands began to shake.

“Aoi…” Uruha gasped. “What are you doing?”

“Looking at you.”

“Why?”

Aoi lifted his hand to rub Uruha’s neck up to his cheek making him shake. “Because you’re pleasant to look at.”

Uruha blushed looking away, but Aoi made him look back up. The alpha moved closer to him and his lips shook. Uruha’s breath caught in his throat as Aoi moved in only stopping for them to look each other in the eye then he grazed their lips together.

“Aoi? Aoi you in here?”

Aoi pulled away and looked over in time to see Kai looking around with Hiroto following behind him. Uruha took this chance to walk away as Aoi was surrounded again. The alpha looked back to see Uruha retreating again and he sighed before leaving the library with his followers. Uruha felt down the moment the other omegas came in and took Aoi’s attention away from him.

            The next day Uruha was doing the same thing when Aoi came back in. Uruha smiled when the alpha came to visit again with the excuse of looking for a trivia book. Uruha helped him find it when Aoi decided to sit down on the floor to read it. Uruha went to walk away when Aoi grabbed his arm and pulled him down to sit.

            Uruha found himself laughing with Aoi as they read through some of the crazy stuff people have done. They read it together for a while before the same of omegas came in looking for Aoi. Uruha moved to get up, but Aoi made him stay as the others came up to them. They were instantly interested in seeing what he was reading and sat around him. Aoi pointed out some funny facts making them all laugh, but Uruha suddenly felt invisible. He dropped his head before slipping away in silence to sit at his desk. He sighed feeling alone again. It didn’t take Aoi long to notice Uruha was missing. He looked around, not seeing the omega.

“Where’d Uruha go?”

“Oh, he likes to disappear all the time.” Kai said. “Don’t mind him.”

Aoi sighed as he stood up and went looking where he found Uruha sitting at the desk with his head down. He felt bad. Kai came up smiling and started pulling at his arm to lead him out of the library. He felt his heart twist at the sight of Uruha sitting there with his head and shoulders dropped.

            Aoi was back in the library the next day where he found Uruha all to himself. The alpha went straight to him with a smile, but Uruha kept his eyes down and it worried Aoi.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“It’s obviously something.” Aoi said grabbing his arm, but Uruha pulled away.

“The library is my quiet place. Please don’t come if you’re going to bring noise with you.”

“Noise? You mean the other omegas?” Aoi asked, but Uruha didn’t respond. “Uruha, I told them not to come in here while I’m here. So I could have some alone time here.”

Uruha finally looked up at him. “Oh, okay.”

“Okay? I don’t think you understand what I’m saying.” Aoi said pulling Uruha closer. “I want to have alone time…with you.”

Uruha was speechless, but allowed himself to be led by Aoi to a random row of books where he randomly grabbed one and they sat down. Aoi opened it and stared at it for a moment before looking at Uruha and saying how he thought the book would be funny but he was wrong. Uruha finally let out a soft laugh making Aoi smile.

            Every day from then on, after Aoi was finished with his morning work, he would hang out in the library with Uruha. They would more often than not sit in a corner together reading books to each other. Aoi would sometimes lay his head on Uruha’s lap and vice versa. They would play cards, board games, and sometimes they would just talk. It was nice. They were sitting down one day playing a board game in the back of the library. Aoi moved his piece on the board next to Uruha’s and looked up at the omega.

            Uruha’s cheeks burned at Aoi’s soft smile. They stared at each other for a moment before Aoi began crawling over the board game. Uruha flinched and leaned back as Aoi moved closer.

“A-Aoi?”

“Hmm?” He hummed as he moved closer crawling onto Uruha’s body, pushing him onto his back. The omega’s body shook as he felt Aoi’s gaze piercing through his soul. Aoi’s eyes were dilated, a low growl was coming from his throat, and his teeth sharpened. Aoi grabbed Uruha’s neck as he moved down closer and the omega let out a slight whimper just before his lips were kissed. Warmth flooded his chest and he closed his eyes melting into Aoi’s touch. Uruha wrapped his arms around Aoi’s neck to pull him closer.

            They pressed deeper into the kiss as Aoi rubbed his hips into the omega’s hips. Uruha let out a low moan as the friction started to affect him. Aoi’s other hand slipped under his shirt making him shiver. The omega grinded against him as Aoi pulled away to start kissing his neck. Uruha moaned out gripping at the raven’s shirt pulling at it almost ripping it as his claws grew. Uruha whimpered out as Aoi bit into his shoulder and the alpha quickly pulled away only flip the omega onto his stomach. He didn’t fight as Aoi practically ripped his pants down.

            Aoi squeezed Uruha’s plump butt cheek as he unbuckled his pants. Uruha let out a soft whimper, but it was one of impatience rather than fear. The brunette lifted his hips up and pressed against Aoi’s hips making him growl. The alpha pushed his pants down once they were unbuckled and pulled his harden cock out. He licked his lips looking over Uruha’s soft skin and leaned over to bite his pale cheek. Uruha gasped as he shivered feeling the sharp teeth breaking his skin.

            Aoi pulled off and licked the bloody bite mark before moving to lick between Uruha’s cheeks. The omega shivered feeling Aoi’s tongue lick his entrance and he gasped. His body shook and that made Aoi even more excited. He growled as he slipped his tongue inside the ring of muscles and Uruha bit his lip to hold in his whimpers. Aoi moved his hand under Uruha’s body to grip his member through his pants. He squeezed it before Uruha tapped his hand. The omega unbuttoned his pants then guided Aoi’s hand to his hardening cock. Aoi let out a low growl as he pumped Uruha’s cock before pulling his tongue out.

            Uruha was gasping for air as Aoi pushed on his back forcing his chest on the ground so his hips were high in the air. Aoi spat on his hand before stroking his cock and spat on it again to give some slickness. Uruha reached back to grab Aoi’s wrist as the alpha gripped his waist. Uruha looked back with red cheeks and Aoi licked his lips looking down at the panting omega. He smiled and moved forward placing his hard member at Uruha’s entrance. The omega began to shake, but before he could say anything Aoi started pushing. Uruha cried out and Aoi stopped.

            He waited for the omega to calm down and catch his breath before he started pushing in the rest of the way. Uruha whimpered digging his claws into Aoi’s wrist. The alpha moved down and licked Uruha’s sweaty neck. He rubbed his free hand against Uruha’s back as he started thrusting his hips. Aoi turned Uruha’s head back so they could kiss. Uruha moaned into the kiss feeling Aoi’s hand pump him as he thrusted harder.

            Uruha pulled away and gasped out as Aoi sat up. The alpha suddenly stopped and pulled out making Uruha whimper, but he was quickly turned over. Aoi didn’t waste time in pulling off Uruha pants so he could sit between the omega’s legs. He lifted Uruha’s hips and gently pushed back in before setting another rhythm of thrusts. He moved down to capture Uruha’s lips and the omega wrapped his arms around Aoi’s body. Uruha dug his claws in Aoi’s back as he pulled from the kiss.

            He licked down Aoi’s neck before biting onto his shoulder making his grunt. The raven thrusted faster feeling his stomach tighten. He pulled up to hold onto Uruha’s hips as he continued his fast pace. Uruha whimpered as he reached his hands up and Aoi happily grabbed them as he kept going.

“A-Aoi…” Uruha gasped.

“Uruha…you’re beautiful.” Aoi moaned out as Uruha’s blushing cheeks grew darker. He grunted and thrusted one last time. Uruha gasped out, feeling the thickest part of Aoi’s cock push inside him. Aoi grunted releasing his seed inside Uruha’s body before collapsing onto the omega. He moved to pull out, but they both grunted and he stopped moving. He looked straight into Uruha’s eyes before leaning in to kiss him. Uruha blushed once more as they kissed again.

            Aoi moved them both so Uruha was on top and able to lay on his chest. Uruha hugged him and buried his head into the alpha’s neck. They laid there in silence with Aoi grazing his fingers on Uruha’s skin. They were breathing each other’s scents. Uruha peeked his tongue out and licked at Aoi’s neck making him laugh.

“How long are we going to be stuck like this?” Uruha whispered. “I have to clean up the library soon.”

Aoi blushed “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t mean to knot you. Um…I’m sure it’ll relax soon.”

Uruha rolled his eyes before closing them. He reached down to hold Aoi’s hand and the alpha happily held his in return. Uruha felt so happy. He didn’t realize just how much better Aoi was making his life, until the alpha was yanked away from him.

            It was a normal day with Aoi making his way to the library when he was called to his father’s office. He groaned, but hurried to see the pack leader so he could meet up with Uruha as soon as possible. Aoi made it down to the office and knocked on it, but he didn’t wait to open it. Inside he was surprised to see two others with his father. Kai and his mother were sitting in front of the desk. Shiroyama stood up and dismissed the two before telling Aoi to shut the door and come inside.

“What’s up?” Aoi asked sitting down.

His father smiled as he remained standing. “I have some good news. It’s about time you found a mate, Aoi, but as you know being the son of the pack leader you have to have a particular mate. A mate that I have chosen for you.”

“What?” Aoi gasped. “No, alphas choose their own mates.”

“But the pack leader can choose a mate for anyone. I have chosen Kai to be your mate.”

“Kai?”

“Yes. He comes from a strong bloodline. He’s intelligent, submissive, all of the qualities of a good omega.”

“What if I wanted someone else?” Aoi scoffed.

“Who, Uruha? He’s antisocial and although submissive he’s not suitable for you. Besides Die has already requested to be his mate.” Shiroyama said sitting down. “Uruha will be informed tonight.”

“No, I refuse.” Aoi snapped.

Shiroyama glared as he stood up. “You think you have a choice in this, but you don’t. It has been decided. End of discussion. You can leave.” Aoi knocked his chair as he stormed to the door, but his father made him freeze. “Aoi, I forbid you from seeing Uruha until after his mating ritual.”

Aoi glared at his father before leaving, the hurt in his eyes made the pack leader feel slightly guilty, but it was already done.

            Uruha was surprised when Aoi didn’t show up that day. He felt a little nervous, but just brushed it off as himself being paranoid. The omega was looking forward to seeing Aoi at dinner that night and as he walked in he spotted the alpha sitting in his spot already. Aoi happened to look up and Uruha smiled as he waved, but then the alpha looked away. Uruha felt a little hurt, but sat down in his spot along with the other omegas.

            After everyone was seated, the food was served, and they looked to the pack leader at the head of the table to start, but he stood up.

“Today I have a couple of announcements. Firstly, I proud to inform you all that my son Aoi and Kai, will become a mated pair.”

Uruha breathing hitched and his eyes dropped to the table. He felt his stomach flip and he wanted to run from the table. He could feel his eyes starting to water.

“Uruha.” Shiroyama called him. He looked at his pack leader who was asking him to stand up and once he did, Shiroyama continued. “Die has requested for you to be his mate.”

Everyone started clapping and Uruha nodded before sitting down with the other omegas. Shiroyama began eating so everyone dug in. Everyone, except Uruha who just stared at his plate. Ruki, who was sitting next to him patted his back with a smile.

“Congratulations.” Ruki said, but Uruha nodded not really feeling it. “Hey, you should feel happy. Die is a decent alpha.”

“I um, I’m not really hungry. Excuse me.” Uruha whispered before leaving the table. Aoi watched as the omega left the room. He looked down at his food, picking at it as everyone spoke around him. Shiroyama watched his son’s behavior as he continued his meal.

            The next week, Uruha found himself socializing even less now and only nibbled at dinner before excusing himself. Die didn’t visit him once even after the announcement. Uruha didn’t even look out the window anymore, he just did his job and sat his desk. He felt his heart hurt every day, his body started feeling heavier and he became more tired. It was at the point he didn’t want to get out of bed. As he laid there the felt his body drifting off more and more until he felt his mind completely blank out.

            The moment Aoi was announce to be mated, all the omegas except Kai moved to hang off of other alphas. Aoi tried not to show his disinterest in Kai, but it was becoming harder and harder to pretend that he was happy. To pretend that he had an interest in Kai when he didn’t. The omega didn’t make him feel anything. In fact it was like he couldn’t feel any emotions anymore. The only time he felt slightly happy was when he thought about the dayd he and Uruha were sitting by themselves in the library. The memory was so close yet so far from his grasp. Aoi couldn’t feel anymore and that worried him the most.

            Reita walked into the library to look for a book for Ruki. Of course he didn’t know anything about it so he immediately went looking for Uruha, but he couldn’t find the omega. He waited a few minutes in case Uruha hadn’t made it there yet, but the omega never showed up. Reita felt a little worried so he went hunting around for Uruha. He started asking around to see if anyone saw him, but it didn’t seem like anyone had. Eventually he got Ruki to go with him to see if Uruha was hanging out in his room for some reason.

            When they got to his door, Ruki knocked, but when they didn’t get answer he parted the door open. He spotted a lump on the bed and was relieved the omega was just oversleeping. He sat on the bed and started shaking Uruha, but the omega didn’t budge. After shaking him some more, Ruki finally pulled the blanket off.

“Uruha,” He said softly and the brunette let out a low moan as his body shook. Ruki turned the omega over on his back and felt his forehead. “He’s burning up.”

“I’ll get Sugizo and Shiroyama.” Reita said walked out of the room. Ruki started petting Uruha’s head as he continued to shake.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you better.” Ruki whispered.

            Two days passed and Uruha’s fever had yet to break and he had yet to wake up. Sugizo was keeping a close eye on him, but he could only do so much since there was no real reason why he should be sick. Uruha had been healthy and no one else had fallen ill. Sugizo summed it up to him always being inside and so it made him more susceptible to illness. Nobody was really talking about it though. It seemed that the only ones who knew or at least cared were Reita, Ruki, and the pack leader who wanted it to stay that way. He didn’t want Aoi finding out and running off to be with Uruha.

Another day went by and the pack was eating dinner. Aoi was picking at his food again, only taking a few nibbles before pushing his plate away. Today though, he wasn’t feeling that well, but he didn’t feel sick he just felt off. He sighed before standing up to leave, but as he started to walk away he suddenly felt light headed. His stumbling didn’t go unnoticed, but before anyone could react, he collapsed. Everyone at the table looked over at him as the pack leader jumped up and Kai shouted the alpha’s name as he ran over.

            Aoi slowly opened his eyes to find Kai sitting next to him rubbing his hands together nervously. He groaned alerting not only the omega, but the others in the room including his father. The pack leader knelt next to his son and rubbed his forehead.

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

Aoi looked at him with glazed eyes. “Something…something’s off.”

Before anyone could speak, the alpha passed out again. He remained in this state for the rest of the night.

            Uruha woke up in a cold sweat and he slowly sat up rubbing his forehead as he felt his mind floating. He stood on shaky legs and stumbled out of the room using the wall as support. He took shaky step after shaky step as he made it down the hallway. The room was spinning and he thought he should sit, but something inside of him was telling him to keep going. He could hear the muffled sound of thunder, but he really didn’t acknowledge it. Something was making his feet keep moving, that is until he walked to the stairs. His foot slipped down the first step and his body went tumbling down the stairwell.

            When Uruha opened his eyes, the whole room was blurry. He could feel something warm rolling down his face, but he ignored it as he raised up to his feet. Uruha swallowed hard as he stumbled through the room with one thought on his mind. Aoi. As he made his way through the room, he wasn’t exactly aware of what he was doing. His whole head was in a thick fog, but he managed to open the first door he found. He kept walking even as pouring rain hit his skin. All he wanted to do was find Aoi even though he didn’t know why.

            Aoi woke with a start gasping as he sat up. Kai was immediately trying to push him down, but the alpha pulled away. The pack leader was at his side as his son stood up on shaking legs.

“Aoi you need to lay down, we don’t know what’s wrong with you yet.” Shiroyama stated, grabbing his son’s shoulders, but Aoi pulled from the grip.

“I… have to get to him. He…he needs help.” Aoi whispered as walked towards the door.

“Who Aoi?” Shiroyama asked standing in front of his son, but then Aoi did something shocking. He growled and bared his teeth at his father. The pack leader grabbed his son’s neck and slammed him to the floor. He hated to do that to his son, but he had to maintain his dominance especially in front of his pack members. Aoi gasped out as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“Aoi!” Kai yelped as he dropped next to his betrothed. “Aoi are you okay?”

They heard him gasp something out. Shiroyama leaned in closer to hear his son better and was surprised. Aoi gasped out again. “Uru…”

“Uruha?” Kai snapped clearly upset, “Wh…why is he calling out for…for Uruha?”

Shinroyama ignored the omega as he helped his son up to his feet and helped him stay steady.

“Aoi, listen to me. You are not allowed to see him. Do you understand? You cannot be with Uruha.”

“But I…” Aoi gasped. “I love him”

Kai stepped back and gripped at his chest. Shiroyama let out low growl only for Aoi to suddenly gasp and fall to his knees. His father quickly knelt down in worry. Something was wrong with his son. Aoi looked up with wide eyes.

“Uruha…he’s… he’s…”

Shiroyama knew the look in his son’s eyes, he knew that Aoi could feel Uruha, and for good reason. They were mated.

“I have to find him.” Aoi said and pushed his father back before running out of the room. He could hear the pack yelling for him, but he ignored his father. He had to find Uruha.

            Ruki was walking down the hall carrying some water to Uruha’s room. The omega was probably thirsty and he needed stay hydrated. Nobody else has probably checked on him either. As Ruki made his way down the hallway he spotted Aoi leaning on a wall up ahead. He knew something was wrong. Aoi should’ve been resting not walking around. The omega quickly went up to Aoi and gently patted his back startling him. Aoi let out a low growl, but dropped his head.

“Uruha…where’s Uruha?” He groaned.

“His room.” Ruki said. “Come on, its right over here.”

            Ruki lead the way down the hall to the room and knocked softly before opening the door. The gasped seeing the bed empty and Aoi growled before taking off in a run down the hallway. He ran past pack members walking around and towards the stairs. He took two at a time to reach the bottom where he found his father standing the middle of the foyer. The pack leader walked up to Aoi.

“Toshiya found the front door open. Blood was at the staircase and by the smell we know it’s…Uruha. One of the alphas aslo spotted him leaving the house.” Aoi whimpered hearing that. His father sighed. “Die already went out to find him.”

Aoi growled out. “No.”

“They are to be mated just like you and Kai.”

“Kai is not my mate.” Aoi snapped. His teeth sharpened and his claws grew. “My mate is out there in the rain. Scared, confused, and alone. He’s looking for me!”

Shiroyama closed his eyes and turned away, so Aoi took off running out the door.

            Uruha stumbled through the rain. He didn’t know why it was suddenly wet outside, why he was cold, why he was slipping in the mud and why was he alone. He didn’t know where he was or where anybody was. How did he even make it outside? His foot slipped and his body fell onto the hard ground before rolling down a hill to a sudden stop. He didn’t feel like getting up. He just wanted to stay there and fade away since there was no real reason for him to be anywhere else. He had no place or home or anybody to miss him. He was alone and invisible. He closed his eyes and thought about the times he and Aoi spent in the library the past few months.

            Aoi ran through the rain with his heart pounding and his lungs burning. It was hard to make out any scents in the air with all the rain and wind, but he refused to stop. He had to find Uruha.

“Aoi!”

The alpha turned his head and spotted Reita running up to him. The blonde patted Aoi’s arm and nodded. “Ruki asked me to help you.”

Aoi nodded, but kept his pace up with Reita close behind.

            It wasn’t too long before they were catching up with Die who was more speed walking than anything. At the sight of Aoi, Die growled and the two alphas slowed to a stop.

“What the hell are you doing out here?” Die snapped.

“Looking for Uruha.” Aoi growled.

“He’s my mate.” Die said. “I’ll find him so why don’t you get your spoiled ass back home where you belong.”

Aoi tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face, but Reita was quick to pull him off. The two started growling at each other, but then Aoi gasped and gripped his chest. Reita was at his side as he whimpered out Uruha’s name.

“Aoi, you have to get back home.” Reita said, but Aoi pushed him away before standing back up. He stumbled forward as Die got up wiping off his bloody lip as he watched Reita go after the raven in the rain.

            Aoi stumbled through the mud with Reita close behind and the blonde wondered if the alpha even knew where he was going. Aoi stopped for moment and sniffed the air. His feet kept moving forward without even thinking until they heard a whimper. They were startled at the sound and Aoi was instantly worried. He moved towards the where the whimper came from and found a body laying at the body of the hill in a puddle of mud and water. Aoi didn’t hesitate go down the hill, falling on his butt in process and sliding down the wet mound.

            He made it to the bottom where he stopped at the body. Aoi knew it was Uruha even though the omega was covered in mud. Aoi pulled Uruha into his arms and wiped the mud off his mate’s face. Uruha seemed to be sleeping, but having a bit of a nightmare by the look of the scowl on his face. Reita called Aoi’s name before sliding down the hill next to them. The alpha ignored him and pressed a kissed on Uruha’s forehead.

Reita grabbed Aoi’s arm. “We have to get him back to the house. Now.”

“Aoi?” Uruha mumbled. The raven looked down into Uruha’s half lidded eyes and smiled.

“You’ll be okay.”

Uruha smiled. “I thought…you started to hate me.”

Aoi felt his heart twist and he shook his head. “No, no not at all. I love you.”

“But Kai…”

“I don’t feel anything for him, not like I do for you.” Aoi said. “And if I have to run away with you in order for us to be together then I will.”

Uruha smiled softly before his face relaxed and he fell limp in Aoi’s arms.

“Uru? Uruha?” Aoi whimpered “Uruha!”

            Uruha felt warm, but not sickly warm… comfortable warm. He didn’t want to wake up just yet, but something was calling out his name. It was strange. It made Uruha finally open his eyes. He was in his room, tucked in his bed, but he wasn’t alone. A familiar scent filled his nose and he found himself laying on a warm chest. He looked up at Aoi’s sleeping face and froze. What was going on? He sat up slowly and realized they weren’t alone in the room. The pack leader was sitting in a chair nearby. Uruha bowed his head as Shiroyama walked to the bed and looked down at them. He took in Uruha’s bandages on his head and hand before taking a calming breath.

“You’re supposed to ask permission before mating. It’s to maintain order and balance in the pack. You can’t just go and mate with whoever you wish. Alphas can pick their mates, but it’s up to me to decide whether or not they are suitable to be mated.”

“Dad.” Aoi whispered. “Do you really have to scare him? He’s just now recovering.”

Uruha looked down at Aoi who was still lying motionless, but had started rubbing Uruha’s back. The pack leader sighed. “You two…I swear. Aoi took full responsibility of what happened in the library.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Uruha asked.

“Yeah…” Aoi said finally sitting up. “The day we had sex, well the first time we did it, we…accidently mated with each in the sense that we bonded.”

Shiroyama smacked Aoi on the head. “That’s why the both of you fell ill when you were forced apart. Sugizo examined you both more thoroughly and found your claim marks. If Aoi had claimed on the shoulder or neck like a normal wolf we would have known sooner. No he decided to be the pervert that he is and mark you on your…well on your rear.”

Uruha blushed making Aoi laugh. “He liked it though.”

The pack leader shook his head. “When we examined Aoi’s neck we found your mark. We didn’t need much more explanation than that.”

“Sorry.” Uruha whimpered. “I… I’ll leave immediately.”

“Why? So we can repeat the drama all over again?” Shiroyama asked. “You’re not in trouble. Aoi took your punishment for you besides you’re pretty beat up from your fall down the stairs. You’re lucky you break your neck or got sicker out in the rain. However, your both okay and that’s all that matters. Kai’s a little upset, but what’s done is done and there’s nothing we can do about it. Now I guess all we can do is celebrate. Not only to your recovery, but to your official mating.”

Uruha laughed nervously as Aoi hugged him and nuzzled his neck. The pack leader smiled and gently patted Uruha’s head before turning to walk out of the room. Uruha felt Aoi biting onto his neck and blushed, but a cough caught their attention. Shiroyama was standing in the doorway smiling.

“Uruha, I expect to have some grandchildren soon.” He said and left the room leaving the two blushing, but Aoi smiled and rolled them back onto the bed.

He stared down into Uruha’s dark eyes. “Well, let’s get to making those babies.”

Uruha busted out laughing just before Aoi moved in to kiss him.


End file.
